Media, such as a CD and a DVD, written with data are used to transfer data. Particularly in the case of a large amount of data, exchanging data is performed using such media instead of a document.
Media written with data, a CD for example, is created by a media processor called a CD publisher. The CD publisher creates a CD by supplying a blank CD stored in a blank media stacker to a CD drive, writing predetermined data, and then performing printing on a label surface of the CD by means of a label printer. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses such publisher.
In order to prevent media which are not needed any more after use from being improperly disclosed, it is necessary to dispose of the media by means of a media processor called a crusher or the like such that reading and writing of data are not possible. Apparatuses for disposing of CDs are disclosed in Patent Documents 2 to 4. In addition, Patent Document 5 discloses a method of performing management of the quality, location, and purchase/discard of a recording medium using a label with an identification code.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,918
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-62964A
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-214424A
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-316321A
Patent Document 5; Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-248745A